Her Blood is the Sea
by H2o and TVD lover
Summary: Anabelle Gilbert is Elena's fraternal twin and half-sister;She is also the half sister of Percy Jackson.What will happen when she returns to Mystic falls?Read to find out. Set during season 2. DISCONTIONUED. REWRITE POSTED!
1. Annabelle

Annabelle Gilbert

Age:17-18

Status:Alive,Inmortal

Gender:Female

**Family:**

Elena: fraternal twin,half-sister

Jeremy: adptive brother

Grayson: adptive father

Miranda: adoptive mother

John: adoptive uncle

Jenna: adoptive aunt

Isobel: birth mother

Poseidon: birth father

Percy Jackson:half-brother

Tyson:half-brother

Zeus:Uncle

Hades:Uncle

Thalia:cousin

Alaric Saltzman:Step-father

Species:Petrova doppelgänger,witch,Greek demigod.

She is the doppelgänger of Kara,the sister of Tatia and of Isabella Petrova,the sister of Katerina.

* * *

><p><strong>Physical Appearance<strong>

Anabelle is a very beautiful young woman with an oval face, light olive complexion,almond-shaped sea green eyes and smooth, long,curly dark brown hair with black highlights. If you look closely to her eyes you can see the sea waves. She always wears a lapis lazuli ring that her father gave her. She also wears a necklace made of aquamarine with her name,that Poseidon gave to her as a birthday gift in her seventeenth birthday.

* * *

><p><strong>Personality<strong>

She will harm anybody that hurts someone she cares about. When she is angry her eyes will turn dark she's sad or crying they will turn sea blue.

* * *

><p><strong>Powers and Abilities<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Demigod Abilities:<strong>

**ADHD**: Anabelle's supernatural alertness and keen senses that keep her ready for, and alive, in battle. It also lets her analyze his opponents fighting style as well as pick up minor details about an opponent, such as where their muscles tense so she can tell which direction they'll attack from. This is one general trait of demigods.

**Dyslexia**: Her brain is "hard-wired" for reading divine Ancient Greek instead of mortal languages. This, along with ADHD, is a trait common to most demigods.

Children of Poseidon are some of the most powerful **demigods **alive since Poseidon is one of the **Big Three****Olympian ****gods****.** His children may have some or all of the following:

-She is able to breathe underwater for unlimited amounts of time.

-If she falls into water she will not be harmed.

-She is immune to water pressure.

-She has a higher resistance to fire and burns than regular people.

-She is able to make water shoot from petrified sea shells.

-When she is in salt water,she always knows her exact nautical coordinates. It doesn't change if she is in water or on a ship or boat.

-She is able to create air bubbles underwater for people who cannot breathe underwater.

-She can harden water to form shields or solid ground to walk on.

-When underwater, she can communicate telepathically to her paternal half-siblings

-When she is underwater,she can see in the darkness.

-She can naturally detect if water is fresh water or salt water.

-She can make giant fists of water that mimic whatever they do.

-This can be used to grab enemies or just smash them into the ground.

-She has the ability to walk on water, as Orion could in the Greek myths.

-She can use water to strengthen herself and heal most wounds and poisons.

-She can telepathically communicate with horses, and other creatures similar to them, all sea creatures, mythical and non-mythical creatures as well.

-She will stay dry in water.

-She has the telekinetic ability to control boats and ships. They also know exactly how to work the boats and what all the parts and pieces do.

-**Geokenesis:** She has a limited amount of control over the earth. She is able to create earthquakes, as Poseidon is known for creating them.

-**Atmokenesis:** She can create small hurricanes to attack others or she can use it for defense.

She has all of them

* * *

><p><strong>Witch abilities:<strong>

**Channeling: **The act of invoking or summoning extra forms of energy by focusing on external forces.

**Divination: **The act of divining future, past, and present events based off extrasensory perception.

**-Clairvoyance: **The practice of divination through the perception of emotions, objects, people, or physical phenomena.

**-Mediumship: **The practice of communicating with the spirits of the dead.

**-Premonitions:** The practice of divination through the observation and study of dreams.

**-Psychometry: **The practice of divination through contact with or proximity to a certain object or person.

**-Sensory: **The practice of psychically detecting the use of magic and the location of the witch.

**Elemental Control: **The act of controlling and manipulating the elements of air, earth, fire,water.

**Spell Casting: **The act of changing and controlling events through the use of charms, hexes, rituals, etc.

**Telekinesis: **The act of controlling and manipulating the movement of objects and persons through mental influence.

**Potion Making: **The act of brewing and concocting magical potions.

* * *

><p><strong>Inmortal:<strong>

Anabelle isn't a vampire or an inmortal like Silas,instead she just won't age and has the normal vampire abilities only that she is as fast,and strong as the healing is increased with senses in battle are increased with the can control her humanity like normal manipulate dreams, fangs,but can survive in human food and preffers it. Like originals she can display her memories by touch.

**Unique Abilities:**

**Blood:**Her blood has healing abilities because she has blood of a demigod,a doppelgänger,a witch and an blood is iressistible for vampires,and gives her advantage if she's fighting a hybrid or a blood can transform humans into vampires,thus creating her own bloodline.

* * *

><p><strong> Weaknesses<strong>

She has the normal weaknesses of a witch,but when she was given inmortality it was god-like inmortality meaning that now she is doesn't need an invitation to a house.

**Relationships**

Elena: sisters

Percy: brothers and sister

Tyler: Dated,good friends

Anabeth: best friends

Jeremy: brother and sister

Elijah: Good friends.

Niklaus: Once in secret.

Caroline: Good friends

Bonnie: Good friends

Luke: Dated

Thalia:Cousins,good friends

Damon:Former crush,close friends,one night stand

Poseidon:father-daughter


	2. Chapter 1

**Elena's P.O.V.**

I was at the Salvatore House with Stefan while Damon was drinking blood with bourbon when my phone started with Let it Go. Could it be Ana?I just took my phone out of the pocket and answered

''Ana,is it really you?''I asked her

''Yes''she told me

''Where are you?What happened?How are you?Why didn't you answered my calls?''I shot the questions one followed by the other

''Calm down.I am fine.I am coming home tomorrow''She told me

''Bye''She said and hung up

''Who was calling?''Damon asked me

''My half sister,Andromeda,but Miranda and Grayson changed her name to Anabelle.''I tell them

''From what side?''Stefan asked me

''Isobel's,we're twins,but her father isn't John Gilbert''

''Then who is it?I mean just to make sure that she isn't a werewolf,or a witch''Stefan asks me

''Isobel told me that a marine;After the funeral of Miranda and Grayson she left a letter for me,Jeremy and Jenna another one for Tyler and then left.''I tell them

''Why a letter for Lockwolf?''Damon asks

''They were dating The reason he became a dick is because she left without even saying goodbye.I need to tell Jeremy and Jenna that she is coming back.''I told them,kissed Stefan and left.

**Next day**

**Elena's P.O.V.**

I was worried sick about what Damon and Stefan were going to say when they see her my thought was interrupted when the doorbell rang,it was Damon and Stefan.

''Why are you here?''I ask them,since I was going to call them

''Damon wanted to ask more about your sister''Stefan told me

''She looks more like Katherine than me,she could be another  .The shade of green in her eyes is a beautiful sea-green,only her half-brother Percy has that shade,plus if you look closely into her eyes you can see the sea has dyslexia and ADHD.''I told them

''She might be a threat,we will need to find out more''Damon said and I heard the sound of a motorcycle

''She is here''I said and we went was wearing combat boots,skinny jeans,a red top and a black leather jacket.

''Hi Elena''She said while getting closer to the door

''He is Stefan,my boyfriend and he is Damon.''I said pointing at each of them

''Pleasure to meet you.I am Anabelle,Elena's sister.''She said and we went to the living room

**Anabelle's P.O.V.**

''Where were you?You left for nearly 2 years leaving a were worried sick about you''Elena asked me

''I left to help my father's side of the family''I said and my phone started ringing.

''Ana,are you okay?''Percy asked me on the other line

''Γιατί να μην είμαι; Γιατί μου τηλεφωνείς; Ξέρετε ότι προσελκύει τέρατα σε εμάς''I told him **(Why wouldn't I be?Why are you calling me?You know it attracts monsters to us)**

''Τα τέρατα που επιτίθενται, ψάχνει για σας, γιατί ήταν αυτός που σταμάτησε τον Κρόνο από την ανάσταση''He said**(Monsters are attacking ,looking for you because you were the one who stopped Kronos from resurrecting)**

''Θα είμαι προσεκτικός, να φροντίσει''I said and we both hung up**(I'll be careful,take care)**

''Who was that?''Damon asked me

''One of my brothers.''I said

''What language was that?''Elena asked me

''Greek''I tell them

''Weren't you dyslexic?''Stefan asks me

''Yes,but I am greek on my father's side, it is one of the few languages that I can you call Bonnie and Caroline and tell them to come over for dinner?''I said and went to I got to my room surprisingly there isn't any monster.I knew that Stefan and Damon weren't humans I just didn't knew which;I was done I decided to call Thalia and invite her them to the all said yes.

**Elena's P.O.V.**

After Ana was out of hearing sight we started to talk.

''She is hiding something and the only ones that knew what she was hiding were Grayson and is up to us finding out''I said

''Well,she was speaking greek mybe we should try to find out checking in mythology books''Damon said,and I started to tell Jeremy,Bonnie and I finished Ana walked down the stairs in a mood that meant only one thing.

''Before you get the idea to go to the LakeHouse.I am already going this weekend with Stefan''I told her.

''Well,sorry but I already invited Percy,Thalia,Anabeth,Grover and Luke this weekend''She told me

''And if we all go?You know get to know each other better.''Stefan said

''Fine''We both said reluctanly after a while

**While cooking dinner**

**Elena's P.O.V.**

We were checking mythology books when I finally got one thing that could be.

''What about this:Demigods are the offspring of a god with a could be taht she is daughter of Poseidon,he is the god of the sea,Anabelle always said that she felt a conection with water,and Isobel said that her father was a marine''I said and we continued investigating about Demigods

We ate dinner without bringing the subject and then each went to their houses

**Next chapter the trip to the LakeHouse. Anabeth,Luke,Thalia,Percy and some gods will be appearing.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Sorry if I am not updating for a while.**

**This story is in HIATUS**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed and read**


	4. REWRITE

The Rewrite is Posted!

Some of you are mad at me for Discontinuing the story, but the rewite is posted with some slight changes. It is called _**Sea Filled Blood**_.

Summary: Rewrite of Her Blood is the Sea. Annabella Gilbert was with her dad's side of the family. Her godly side of the family. She is now coming the place she swore she'd never return. All because of one life-changing mistake. When she returns she expects to find what she leaved behind. But it's far from that. There are vampires, werewolves and can she survive Klaus coming to town?


End file.
